a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to swim assist systems, and more particularly to such a system where fin or fin-like members are mounted to the person's feet so that these assist in the paddling motion when the person's feet move back and forth while swimming.
b) Background Art
In the last several decades, it has been common for swimmers to get a greater propulsive force from the paddling motion of their feet during swimming by adding fins to the person's feet. The traditional way of mounting these fins is to have two rubber fin members that have a mounting portion which fits over the forward part of the person's foot, along with a strap extending around the person's heel. There have been various designs proposed by which such fin members or the like can be mounted to the person's footwear in some manner.
The embodiments of the present invention are directed toward this general type of swim assist system.